Percy Jackson, The Traitor
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: Percy Jackson, as decreed by Zues, the King of the Olympian, he shall be sentence to death. Punishment to atone his crimes which is the murder of 6 heroes, his best friends. What wil happen to this poor, broken hero.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

He didn't know when it started, was it since the whispers? Since the images? the hallucination?

A chuckle escape his mouth. It doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters anymore.

He chuckled again as he slid down the wall. His cell has a tiny window up where he couldn't reach. The moon was visible tonight as well, it's light making everything black and white. Or was it his illusion.

Something cold touches Percy right arm and thugs it. Percy shook his arm feeling pain flashing through it. He flinched and hissed at the sudden pain.

"Don't touch me," he hissed at the boy besides him.

An illusion, just a hallucination.

Something conjured out from his broken mind.

Percy lay down on the cold ground, using his left arm as a pillow to support his head. A groan escapes his mouth and Percy used his other hand to block his ear. To stop the noises, the whispers.

"Go away," Percy muttered, his voice echoing in the small chamber. "I'm sleeping,"

_..._

 _Percy woke up at the shore of a beach, it's wave gentl_ y _lapping at the makeshift sand, telling that it is somehow moving._

 _Percy scanned the surrounding area, there were no trees, no building, nothing. Only him and the ocean. A crescent moon gashed the sky, and stars scarred the view._

 _Though there were waves, but the water around him seemed eerily calm. In fact, it was still._

 _Percy bends down towards the water,a look of disbelief decorated his feature. Something caught his eyes as Percy starred at his own reflection, noticing it's imperfection._

It must be a trick of the light.

 _Percy's eyes starred back at him, wide from shock. But it wasn't his eyes, after all, his eyes aren't ruby red. One more feature screamed at him, the most noticeable one, his hair. Pure white, almost like snow, framed his eyes. Like raindrops._

A trick of the light. Something that manage to fool his mind.

 _Percy raised one of his hands, seeing the reflection doing the same thing. He put his hand in the water, making ripples that deteriorated the surface._

Something must be wrong with the water.

 _That thought somehow put his mind at ease. Percy withdraws his hand, his heart beating erratically when he felt a force tugging_ _it. Percy tried to yank his hand out into the surface, using his other hand as a support._

 _But the more he pulls, the more it pulls._

 _Unprepared, Percy looses his balance, and falls down into the cold, red water._

 __...__

Percy gasped, his lungs burning for air. A wave of panic washing over him and Percy gulped. He closed his eyes and slid against the wall. Evening out his breathing, trying to calm down his heart.

 _A dream. Only a dream._

But it felt so real, he could feel the lingering cold of the water, still biting his skin. Or was it his prison.

A chuckled escapes his lips as Percy felt to pair of hand gripping his left arm. Percy yanked away feeling his nails slightly grazed his skin. A smile etched it way to his lips.

Voices.

The whispers are here again, instead of gripping his head, pulling his hair out. Percy simply sigh and changed into a better sitting position, he was already tired, so dam tired. Let's just embrace the madness.

Someone walked his way towards Percy cell's, a masked man. He pulled a set of key from under his cloak and began unlocking the bar. The doors screeched as it sprung open, hurting Percy's ear.

"Get up!" The man hissed.

Percy immediately sprang up, not wasting any time. After all, it's not like this could be avoided. The man chained his hand and feet, and began dragging him outside, toward his death.

The slightest light hurt Percy's eyes, making him cower under the blazing sun. His eyes has grown well under the darkness that even the slightest could make him blind. The wave of fresh air hit him, and Percy inhaled deeply. Enjoying the last bit of air he could have.

Enjoying the last bit of time left.

Percy face brightened up when he saw the giant, humongous door in front of him. With his bare hand, the man pushed the door, but Percy think he had some little help from the Olympians.

Their steps echoed loudly in the chamber. The Olympians were all present, including Hestia tending the heart. She smiled reassuringly to Percy, earning one in return, before continue back to the fire. The Olympians were all wearing their most formal attire, not like the one they usual wear.

They bowed at Zues first, before Percy bowed to Poseidon, his father. Poseidon adverted his gaze from Percy, and he frowned. What's wrong? There was a thug at his left hand and Percy saw the boy smiled reassuringly at him.

 _"It's okay,"_ is what the voices whispers. _"Everything is going to be fine,"_

Percy smiled back at the boy, and stepped back toward the centre of the room. A sigh escaping from his lips.

"It's okay..." Percy breathed, barely audible. "Everything's going to be fine..."

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus bellowed. "You have been accused of the murder of-"

Percy muted his surrounding, after all, he didn't want to hear it. He let the voices to take over his hearing to block away the names.

"Leo Valdes-"

Percy cringed and let a breath escapes his lips.

"Piper McLean-"

He willed the voice to become louder and louder.

"Jason Grace-"

He willed the images to take over his vision, to let reassuring words cot him.

"Frank Zhang-"

 _"It's okay. It's okay-"_

 _"_ Hazel Grace"

 _"Everything will be fine-"_

A man in white appeared at the edge of his vision, whispering away the words.

"Annabeth Chase!"

The last name was mute, barely audible, just a whisper. But Percy heard it, he heard all of them. They were all his friends. All his crimes.

"Are you guilty of this accusation!" Zues ask and Percy didn't dare to look up, seeing their angered faces.

 _At least defend yourself_

Percy took a deep breathe, mastering all of his courage to do so. "I am guilty," those were the words that left his mouth. It shocked, light lightning, well him the most.

Things were silent for a moment, even the voices. It was as if time had stopped, but Percy knew it was his own imagination. The white man smiled reassuringly at him, Percy smiled back.

"As the King of the Olympian, I, Zues, hereby punish you of your deeds-"

Percy looked up from his feet and began starring at them, finally looking at them in their face. Observing them for the last time.

"Any final words?" Zues ask, his bolt readily in his hand.

Percy smiled winsomely. "No!"

Then he released the bolt, time had slowed down and Percy saw to bolt coming towards him. Making a white line in the air, like a spear. He closed his eyes, the like disintegrating his eyelids of.

 _"It's okay... Everything is going to be fine,"_

 **Sorry for the bad chapter, I wrote this when I was about to fall asleep. So there will be a lot of grammar mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading.**..

 **\- lost_children**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

The laughter. . .the whisper. . . it keeps calling me, calling _hi_ m. The shadows, it is everywhere, from the corner of the room to the reflection of the mirror. It's red eyes looking at me and only me, starring deeply, cold ruby eyes digging deeper and deeper no matter where he was.

There was no escape.

No escape from the madness within him, his insanity.

And he doesn't want it to go, to left him all alone. To leave him back to the warm embrace of safety. No! He wants to be in the chaotic touch of madness. Feeling as it slowly engulf his mind, he doesn't want to be forgiven. No, not yet.

 _". . ."_

Percy took a deep breath as he began silencing the world. Letting the shadows talk. It voices were inaudible, almost incomprehensible. Like another language, an archaic language.

 _"I. . ."_

He tried to make out the words, tried to understand the meaning behind it.

" _D. . ."_

For some reason, each time he tried pulling the word, it will fade away as if it didn't want to be heard.

"My. . ."

Beads of sweat start to appear on his forehead as he listen intently. His eyebrows scrunched together as he was concentrating. To others it was as if he was having a nightmare, but to him it was already a nightmare. Which make no difference anyway.

"Percy. . ." someone brake out from his thought, making him dart back to reality. Percy blinked as his eyes were suddenly tried to adjust back to the harsh light.

"Uh-" Percy said as the world came into view. A pair of Oxyn eye stare intently at him as a hand grabbed his hair.

"He's up!" She called as she released his raven hair. Notifying his other teammates.

"Yo' leader we're almost there!" Becendaurf called as he stirred the plain sideways, and other ways, before finally making it fly straight

Thankfully he was wearing seatbelts. He wobbled his way to the control panel. Almost tripping when he misslead his feet. For some reason he Always get airsick.

"Zoe said we be there in thirty minutes," Informed the pilot as he pointed a finger to the blinking dot on the navigator. Percy groaned as he slunck back to the seat besides him. Sitting on the so-pilot's seat as Zoe was above deck.

"Why did you wake me up," he groaned as he rested his head onto his hand. Grabbing his hair.

"You were sleeping for ten hours!" Becendaurf retaliate.

"Nine-hours-fifty-three-minutes-and-37-seconds-" denied Percy. "Don't twist the fact,"

"But still!" Becendaurf continued as he avoided a huge chunk of road that was in their way. "Why are you always sleeping in the plane,"

Percy shrugged. "So you rather see me barf,"

A horrid look past his face as he mouth turned into a disgusted sneer. "No," he said.

"Hey!" Zoe shouted from above. "We're here!"

And to prove her point a city gleamed from the horizon. A city that seem to made of silver and gold while still keeping their greens. Tower and hills littered everywhere, while plane and craft drifted above with the cloud. It would be a beautiful scenery, no-the best thing in the world- if only he was not afraid of the sky.

"Get us down. Get us down." Percy repeated over and over like a broken disk.

The corner of Becendaurf mouth twisted into a grin. Probably enjoying the moment of scaring the hell out of his leader. He raised the steering wheel and began twisting it into a 360 dive. A curling scream left his mouth as the land keep coming closer and closer until they almost hit the house roof.

"Fuck!" Percy practically shouted as he gripped the leather seat. His knuckle turned white as he held onto his dear life.

The plane slowed down as they saw the parking(?) Infront of them until slowly it stop. Hovering a few second before the engine finally give out. Becendaurf shouted in glee as he exited the craft, while holding his girlfriend hand. Bianca look as if she was sent into hell and back, while Luke like he seen his life flashing through his eyes. Zoe's eyes were wide from shock and her hair was raised in every direction as if they passed through a hurricane. And Percy. . . he was sure he was the combination of all of them.

"Hello," The worker greeted as he passed them. Some said 'good morning' while some stopped and gave him a salute as they make a way for him to walk through.

It was embarrassing really, being the leader of a squad is the same rank of being the captain of an army. It was always formal this formal that, and there was nagging, an eternity of nagging. You can't eat just by using a knife, you can't talk to people with lower rank than you without formality. Blah. Blah. Blah and all the shit.

Percy stopped infront of a black door, he studied the design on it, well it's not like there's a design or anything, it was just black. Before entering in, the shadow suddenly became quite and he felt a sense of fear coming from him. They were only silent when he's around.

"Good morning, Chaos," Percy greeted as he took a seat infront of him. Chaos sigh as he went to his next document, clearly annoyed by his formality.

"So how was the mission?" Chaos ask as he read the words on the paper infront of him.

"It was. . .fine. . .I guess?" Percy answered as he grinned at his answered.

"Oh, really?" Chaos ask in a bemused tone.

"Yeah. . ."

Chaos sigh as he grabbed the paper next to him and handed him to Percy.

"Seriously, if you want something to be fixed, you can just do it yourself, Order," Chaos cursed his brother. Every month, Order would send him report about how the way it should be. Order was already angry because Chaos keeps forgetting to correct Venus back. But that's the least of the problem. For example wars and what not, the only mission Chaos sent them was to help a one sided war, to rescue and to retrieve. And surprisingly, the war was the easiest task.

Percy groaned as he saw the list of the name on the paper. He groaned even louder as he saw the envelope behind it, a solo mission. Looks like there's gonna be plane again. He was sure he saw Chaos smirked at him as he does his paperwork. That little. . . if only he wasn't his boss. Percy shoot up from his chair and began exiting the room. There's a lot of thing he needs to pack after all.

 **I have a fever so this is the best I can do** ment here...


	3. Finale

I would like to say sorry for every wrong that I had done. I am deleting this account.


	4. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
